The Millers
by GreenandPurpleMonkeys
Summary: It's been 20 years since Edward left Bella, now him and the rest of the Cullens have moved to Anchorage, Alaska. And a year later a new, VERY interesting vampire family moves into the area, the Millers. What if one of them was an old friend left behind?
1. Prologue

This is my second story and my first Twilight one.

If you like it, review, and let me know, and I'll continue. if you don't, also let me know and why and I'll try to fix it.

Also, if you have any ideas for me let me know about that too.

Thanks!

*I don't own Twilight, but oh, I wish I did!*

* * *

_APOV_

"EDWARD!!" I sang, as I threw open Edward's bedroom door, throwing my hands up cheerfully in the air.

He groaned.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, his voice dead.

"We're moving!" I shouted.

"Where?"

"Anchorage."

"Why?"

"Because," I whined, "We need to move! Alaska is depressing!" I flopped down by his feet, on the end of the fluffy couch.

"How can you be so cheery?" He asked, suspicious.

"No reason." I said quickly.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I immediately cut him off. "I need to go pack some more."

With that I ran out of the room, closed the door behind me, blocked my mind and rejoiced, '_I'LL SEE BELLA IN JUST ANOTHER YEAR!!!!"_


	2. What the?

If you like it, review, and let me know, and I'll continue. if you don't, also let me know and why and I'll try to fix it.

Also, if you have any ideas for me let me know about that too.

Thanks!

Also, thank you to those that reviewed.

* * *

OK. So usually I have trouble describing clothes even if I have a picture of it so PLEASE with these clothes I describe go to my profile and check 'em out!! They'll be up soon!

*I don't own Twilight, but oh, I wish I did!*

* * *

EPOV

We had already been in Anchorage for a year, yet it seemed like 10. Without _her, _everything felt longer, depressing, and void. Her absence has taken its toll on everyone. Even Rosalie. Esme felt like she lost a daughter. Carlisle too. Emmett felt as though he lost a sister, stopped telling jokes or picking on anyone. Rosalie fed off Emmett's desperation. Jasper, I feel sorry for him, felt everyone's despair with his gift and mixed with his own, actually made him like a real emo.

At first, Alice had been the worst of them. Not only did she lose her shopping buddy/Barbie, but her sister and best friend. She also blamed me for everyone being miserable, and said that I was an imbecile. Now, suddenly, she's almost as happy as she had been when her best friend was still in our lives.

Today, when getting ready and driving to school, Alice was bouncing. Literally bouncing. Jasper looked like he was about to start too. She has been extremely ecstatic. Alice was also blocking her mind to prevent me from seeing her visions. Every time she would see us, the vision would start then turn black and disappear. I guess whatever Alice as been seeing is why she's so excited today.

Last night, she had another vision of us standing around the car this morning, her smiling, Jasper's mouth twitching into a smile, Emmett, Rosalie and I looking the same as always. Then as we all turned our heads, the vision disappeared.

Therefore, I have no idea what to expect.

After parking in the usual spot, and getting out. I leaned against the same silver Volvo as always, and got a great view of the new cars entering the lot.

The first was a silver Honda. The windows tinted and only silhouettes were visible.

The second was another Honda, but only blood red, with complete black tinted windows. Not a thing visible.

Lastly, was a green and black motorcycle. The first Honda parked a few places ahead, the motorcycle next, in the middle, and the red Honda last.

A minute after the first Honda parked, the left back seat door opened, revealing a small girl.

She was almost as tall as Alice probably two inches taller. She had waist-length light pink hair, and pink nails. She was wearing an ankle length white Victorian skirt, pink tank top, an opened pink trench coat, and pink high-heels with black lace on top.

Next out of the same door was a guy. He looked about five foot eight, had blue 'skater hair'. He was wearing regular black jeans, a black t-shirt with a red octopus design on it, and zip/tie black leather boots. As soon as he stepped out, he walked over to the pink girl, and looped his arm around her waist.

From the passenger's side, another girl got out. This one had shoulder length lime green hair with the top black; she was as tall as Rosalie, and even from the back obviously Italian. She too was wearing a tank top and trench coat, only hers was green, a black skirt with tied-hanging lace at the bottom, green knee-highs with white stripes, and lemon-lime high top sneakers.

Finally from the driver's side came another boy. Five foot six, blond curly hair. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, with a brown one over it showing a skull, and a large letter A. Regular black jeans and the same boots as the first guy. The green girl swiftly walked over to him sliding her hand in his.

The left back door of the second Honda opened revealing a third guy. Five foot ten, black hair, and just like green-girl Italian. He had dark blue jeans on, a dark blue, long black sleeved shirt with a design of razors on the front and the same boots as the other two guys.

Following him out of the back was yet another girl. She was the same height as green-girl, had mid-back blood-red hair. She was wearing a striped red and black T-shirt; a red trench coat, red rock 'n' roll converse low tops, and a red plaid with chain tutu skirt.

Off of the motorcycle came a dark skinned guy. His green and black helmet came off, revealing chin length black hair with a dark green streak through it. He was very tall, about six foot four, six five. He had faded black jeans tucked into the same black leather boots as the other boys, a long sleeved black collar shirt with belt buckle clasps covering loose tie strings.

Finally yet importantly, the driver's door to the second Honda opened and all their heads snapped toward it.

Out stepped a beautiful lady, with delicate chocolate hair, it had a purple streak on the right front, and a black streak on the left. She was about five foot five. Wrapped around her waist was purple flowered design and then purple velvet flowing from the bottom of it, into slits at the bottom, which revealed black heeled boots, with buckles, a chain, and studs. Her top was purple plaid with a black skull in the middle, and it was covered by a black trench coat.

Jasper leaned over to me. "Those are the new kids. Alice told me they just came in today." He whispered.

The thing that there were so many of them wasn't the thing that bothered me the most. It was when they all turned and looked directly at us that was. I couldn't read any of their minds. All were there but blocked from me, hidden behind a solid wall. But that's not all.

They were extraordinarily beautiful.

And their eyes were golden.

All but one. The motorcycle boy's were brown.

They smirked at us, and three mockingly waved. The pink-girl, the green-girl, and curly-haired-guy.

But my attention was on the last girl out of the cars. The one in purple.

The family was a bunch of vampires.

And the purple-vampire was my Bella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall in daze. Not five minutes ago my one and only loved appeared back in my life, and I felt whole again. Like the pain had never been there, and my heart was back.

After we had stared at each other for a while, the brown-eyed guy looked between our faces, quickly slipped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her towards the office leading their family away.

My whole family stared in awe behind me.

Finally Emmett spoke. "What… the… hell."

Jasper looked at him. "I… have…no idea."

They both were at a loss for words.

"Did you see her?" Alice questioned, shrieking. "I mean Bella was beautiful before, but… WOW! Gorgeous!"

"Did you see their clothes?" Rosalie asked. "It looked like they stepped off a Goth runway."

They all turned to me. "How are you?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Surprised. Overwhelmed. Jealous. Angry. Stupid. And," I continued in a whisper. "in love."

Jasper nodded. Rosalie stared. Emmett and Alice smiled. WAIT! Alice! She must have seen this coming. So that's what those visions were about!

"Alice, did you see this happening? Is that what those visions were about?"

"To be truthful Edward, I didn't keep any of my visions from you. Every time they came to a certain part, everything went black and disappeared. I didn't see anything either." She admitted. "But I did know Bella was coming today."

We all stared, but Jasper. He cleared his throat. "I knew too. Alice told me."

"YEAH!!" Emmett screamed. "Our lil' sis is back!"

"Emmett." Jasper whispered. "We don't know if she hates us or what. She could want nothing more than to see our burning ashes."

Everyone looked crestfallen. Alice brightened.

"Come on guys. This is Bella we're talking about. Do you really think that that's all she would want?"

As everyone else brightened too, the bell rang, signaling the end of the conversation.

Rosalie looked at all of us. "We'll finish talking at lunch."

And we all separated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I sat in first period, trying to ignore the voices buzzing in my head. Thoughts of Bella ran through, making blocking the others easier.

Who was that family? What happened to my human Bella? And most importantly, who the hell was that _guy_, (that's all I'll ever call him) with his arm around her?

The opening of the classroom door interrupted my thoughts, and those in the room. Bouncing in was the pink vampire from that morning. Seconds later, that _guy _and Bella entered his hand in hers.

Jealousy flared up in me.

Then it hit me. Bella. Bella. Bella! Bella's in my first period!

"OK class. Today we have three new students." Mrs. Richardson called. "Let's give them our attention to introduce themselves."

The pink vampire jumped forward. "I'm Lucy." She pointed to Bella and that _guy. _"This is my sister, Tressie, and my brother Jake. We came here from Argentina, South America with our parents, sisters, and brothers. It's great to be here!"

With that, she turned to Bella, gave her a look, and spun to the teacher. Lucy's eyes flashed yellow, too quick to be caught by human eyes and suddenly all thoughts but the teacher's vanished.

"Mrs. Richardson do you think I could sit in the back next to him." Lucy asked, tossing her head in my direction.

The teacher nodded, mutely. Lucy skipped down the isle into the chair next to me, while Bella and that _guy _sat across the isle.

Lucy turned to me. "Hi. I'm Lucy Miller."

Just then, all the human's thoughts popped back into my head, making me wince.

Lucy just stared at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh. _Edward Cullen." _Lucy repeated acidly, and turned to the front, silent.

How could my name turn her so so-oh! Bella must have told her about us.

Wait - Tressie? What the - Tressie?! Bella changed her name to Tressie?

The class passed by slowly. The whole time I stared at Bella, who seemed tensed the entire hour. I stared until one minute she wasn't there, and neither was Lucy. Everyone else was packing up.

I was so engrossed in Bella; I didn't hear the bell ring.

Standing outside the door waiting for me, was Alice.

"Edward. Why did it take you so long to leave? You don't like calculus that much do you?" She asked.

"Alice. I, uh, wanted to let everyone else out first?" I tried.

"Nice try. But we both know that's not it, what's up?"

"I couldn't stop staring at Bella. And I didn't even notice the bell." I admitted. "Hell, I didn't notice anything but her!"

After a minute of walking in silence, Alice spoke again. "So you have first period with her. Nice."

"And with the pink girl. And the one with the brown eyes that's not like them."

"Oh, yeah. Him." Neither one of us were going to mention the arm around her part. "They sure have a big a family don't you think?"

"Only three more than us."

"I was counting parents too." Alice sighed. "Including them, inferring they have two 'parents,' there's seven of us and ten of them."

At the end of her sentence, we enter the world history building. Already sitting in the far right hand corner was Lucy and the blue haired vampire. The rest of the room was completely empty. Alice and I silently walked over to our desk, two up and across the row from them. Two seconds after we sat down, they were standing next to Alice. Lucy in front and the guy standing protectively behind her.

"Hi! I'm Lucy." She introduced herself looking only at Alice, smiling. Lucy pointed to the guy behind her. "This is my boyfriend, Nate."

Alice smiled back. "I'm - "

"Alice." Lucy cut her off. "My sister Tressie told me all about you guys."

Alice looked shocked and then confused. "Who's Tressie?"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Oh, you probably don't know her by that name." She finally said. "She used to go by Bella."

A look of realization crossed Alice's face. "Oh." She said, softly.

Lucy's face shrank into a small smile, and waited a minute to talk. "I told my father about you guys being here. He yelled for a minute. Then said something about how he 'should have known.' Then he asked how Tressie was doing… and Jake. Anyway, in the end he said that we should get together for something fun. I talked to my family about it to get their suggestions, and Tress, Stephen, and Nate came up with baseball.'

_BASEBALL!!?? _The name ran through mine and Alice's minds.

__

Since when does Bella want to, willing, let alone suggest, playing a sport of any kind. Won't she, like, trip over the pitcher's mound or something?

Lucy and Nate stared, waiting for an answer. "So… is that a yes? No? Maybe? Only in a coffin?"

Alice burst out laughing. I chuckled. Lucy and Nate however looked serious.

"Were you serious? About the coffin thing?" Alice asked.

"Sorta." Lucy replied. "One of our brothers Dylan, and Tressie too, came to think of it, keep their batting supplies in their rooms inside actual coffins hidden in the large closets we have."

Bella has a coffin in her closet? That's… different.

"So? Are we playing ball or not?" Lucy asked irritated. "It's getting hard keeping the rest of the class in the hall, not looking at 'em and talking at the same time."

That confused me. "Sure. We'll play." I answered.

"Great." Lucy said, cheerful again. "Tonight. At you're clearing. We'll know where it is."

"See you then." Alice replied, just as cheerful, waving as they retreated back to their desks.

"I wonder who Dylan and Stephen are." Alice remarked, as the rest of the class stumbled in. "And their parents."

"I don't know." I took a deep breath. "I can't read any of their minds."

Alice looked unsurprised. "I thought so."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just looked irritated when looked at them, _before_, you saw Bella." She shrugged. "I figured that was it."

"You know me too well."

"That's what I get for spending a century with you." She said, teasingly.

The next two classes passed without anyone else from the Miller

family. Alice and I sat uncomfortably through them, awaiting lunch to relay the baseball date, and to see Bella and the vampires she's with.

Finally, fourth period ended, and Alice and I hurried as fast as we could, (in human speed) and arrived just as Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting down.

"You'll never guess what we're doing after school today!" Alice shrieked. "We're playing baseball with Bella and her family. The Millers."

Almost like it was a set up, the lunchroom doors opened to Lucy, Nate, the other two vampire boys, the other two vampire girls, Bella, and that _guy_. Very gracefully, they all fell into a table in the middle back of the room. Bella and that guy went into the lunch line, his arm around her shoulders. Jealousy flared up in me again.

The two of them walked cautiously through the other students picking up enough food to feed eight humans. Bella paid for it and they sat back down with their family. He immediately started shoving food into his mouth; the rest of the family didn't even notice or seem disgusted. I looked at my own family. They all did. Except Emmett who was laughing to hard to look disgusted.

"Is he even a vampire?" Jasper asked, revulsion showing in his voice. Jasper was staring at Bella who was staring at the Lucy, who was talking to the whole table."I don't know." Alice replied.

Lucy stood up and went around the table to Bella. She whispered something into her ear, and Bella nodded. The four girls stood, pecked the guys on the cheeks, and elegantly flowed out of the lunchroom.

Alice got an insulted look on her face. "They're going shopping." She said slowly. "They're skipping school and going shopping."

Rosalie turned to look at her. "Bella Swan going shopping? Willingly?"

"Bella Miller." Alice corrected. "Who knows maybe the pink vampire threatened her to or something."

"Yeah, like blackmail!" Emmett suggested.

I looked back over at the Miller family. The vampire guys sat there staring at the door, almost wishing it to reveal their missing girlfriends. The one eating had finished and was sitting there texting someone.

The bell ringing interrupted all our thoughts, and the cafeteria emptied. I hurried on my way to biology hoping Bella didn't actually skip and would have this class with me. Just like last time I didn't have a lab partner. Of course, there was an empty table in the right back away from mine. Right behind me was Nate.

He quickly walked to the teacher, Mr. Varner and introduced himself. Mr. Varner told him to sit by me and asked where his sisters were. Nate automatically told him they were called home to help their mother with some problems with the delivery trucks.

Nate followed me to our desks. He took the one near the aisle. Once he was sitting, Nate turned to me, a death look in his eyes. "Look," His voice was harsh. "Unlike Lucy I'm going to skip the pleasantries. You hurt my little sister and I can't be civil for that. However, if Tress decides to forgive you, then I will. But in here, in this class, I'll pretend you're just another person I've met. But once we exit this door I go back to treating you, like the bastard you are."

I stared blankly at him. Then cleared by throat. "Ok then." I remembered something I wanted to ask. "So who else in your family is in this class?"

Nate thought for a minute. It was then I realized I could read his thoughts again, although he was good at blocking. "Tressie and Adrian. Adrian is supposed to be in a senior class. But even as a vampire she's completely dreadful at biology." He laughed at the end. "Ah, well, we love her."

"Which is Adrian?" I asked.

"The one with green hair." He answered. Then smiled. "'Course you'll meet the whole family in a couple of hours before the game. I know Tressie and Stephen are looking forward to it. Even our dad, Gabe, is."

"Huh."

"Overwhelming isn't it?" He asked. "Meeting your ex's new family?"

"Guess you could call it that. So why'd the girls in you family decide to skip and go shopping?"

Mr. Varner started passing out materials for the lab we were supposed to do.

"Lucy decided that they all needed new baseball outfits. Especially Nessie." He paused. "Though I don't see why. It's not as if her mother is going to let her play. Or E.J for that matter. Neither will Jake, I think."

"Who?"

"Oh." Nate started mentally chastising himself. "You'll find out tonight. I wasn't supposed to mention them yet."

"Why not?" I was automatically suspicious. Why weren't/couldn't they talk about them? Were they newborns? Or someone who had been well known here in their human life?

"They're sorta the family secret." Nate explained. "Everyone had their own. Weither it was that the dad cooked or the mom had been a prostitute before she met the dad. No one's supposed to know about them. Except us and the Volturi."

"They Volturi know about them?"

"Well yeah. They heard a wild rumor we were making an army of newborns and came to investigate. They met Jake and Tressie then and Nessie and E.J and let them live. Tress and Jake were ecstatic. Jumping up and down for days. Literally."

"So Bell - Tressie, what's up with her and - " Before I could finish the bell cut me off.

Nate smiled. "Ask after baseball today. That's when _all _of the questioning will happen." He swiftly stood, walked to the door and head off to left.

I met Alice in front of the gym doors. I started in, but Alice grabbed my arm at the elbow. "What?"

"They're _all _in our class." She whispered.

"All?"

"All of them. Bella. Lucy. Nate. The others. The entire Miller family, and the entire Cullen family sharing a gym class."

"Wow." I smiled. "This should be fun."

Alice shook her head and laughed. "Loads. I haven't looked yet, but I doubt I would see anything. Ever since The Millers decided to move here the whole future has just disappeared."

"That's weird."

"And annoying."

The first thing I saw in the locker room the four male Millers standing in the corner. Nate with a cell phone to his ear, not talking. I watched him as I changed and noticed he never did talk. The one on the other end never gave him a chance it seemed.

None of them got changed after he hung up but walked out of the room. I heard them telling the teacher they had to go home and help with some 'traveling problems.'

As they walked away I heard Nate say. "Seth called."

I found Alice standing in the corner, sulking. When I gave her a questioning look she said. "I wanted to go shopping with Bella."


	3. Trust

If you like it, review, and let me know, and I'll continue. if you don't, also let me know and why and I'll try to fix it.

Also, if you have any ideas for me let me know about that too.

Don't kill me! This isn't the baseball scene yet. It's a little thing between Alice and Bella that needed to be put in and written. The next chapter will be the baseball scene.

Sorry it took so long! I was starting a new story, it should be up soon!

Thanks!

Also, thank you to those that reviewed.

* * *

OK. So usually I have trouble describing clothes even if I have a picture of it so PLEASE with these clothes I describe go to my profile and check 'em out!! They'll be up soon!

*I don't own Twilight, but oh, I wish I did!*

* * *

_BPOV_

"Family." Gabe called from the sofa. Abby sat next to him. "We need to discuss."

Lucy, Nessie and I fell crossed legged on the floor. Nate, Jake, and Dylan took the other couch. E.J sat next to Gabe, Stephen, Adrian and Alaska took the armchairs.

"The Cullens." Gabe stated. "We need to decide. if we can trust them. Carlisle, the leader, I met at the hospital today. He's my new partner. I trust him."

"Alice." I supplied without hesitation. "She was my best friend. Shwe told me everything, or at least tried to, and kept everything I asked her to keep secret - secret. I trust her."

"Jasper." Nate continued. Shocked, I looked up from the floor. It was hard for Nate to learn to trust a new face. "I talked to him. Our pasts are much the same. He too changed his ways for those he loves. I trust him."

"Esme." Abby said brightly, a smile smile lifting her face. "Even though she may ahve no children of her own, she is very maternial and motherly. Esme will respect our choices and keep our secrets. I trust her."

"Emmett." Stephen said after a moment of silence. "He is loyal. He loves his family and thise he considers family - which inclused Tressie. I trust him."

Everyone hesitated.

"Rosalie." Nessie blurted, her voice strong. "I know what she's like from Mom's descriptions. She's loyal to her family and will protect them at all costs. No one gets in the way of their hapiness and safety. She will keep our secrets. I trust her."

There was one Cullen left. None of us knew if we could trust him. Edward.

Gabe sighed. "I would have liked for to be listed. But six out of seven is not bad. But it still means we cannot trust them yet. We will watch Edward and in a week's time, we'll meet again amd see if we can list him." He paused. "Or if we take someone off the list."

"Anything else for tonight?" Abby asked.

"I would like permission to go ahead and tell Alice, Rosalie and Esme." I whispered. "They are experienced with keeping things - even in their minds - away from Edward."

Gabe thought for a minute. "What does everyone think?"

Everyone nodded. But Nate. he sat in silence for a while. The ticking of the clock mixing with the twin's and Jake's heartbeats. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." I said, standing. "I'm going to call Alice and tell her that we can go somewhere tonight. Not right now. I need to think first." I mumbled the last part to myself, though everyone heard it.

Pulling the phone from my pocket, I flipped it open and hit the twelfth speed dial.

"Hello?" Confused.

"Helo."

"Bella?" Happy.

"Hey Alice."

"I hoped you would call." Happy.

"We ahd to talk about a few things first."

"Oh. I understand." Suspicious.

"Great. Could you, Rosalie, Rosalie and Esme meet me somewhere tonight. I want to explain a few things."

"Okay. Where?" Happy, yet wary.

"Uh, anyway away from the others."

"Okay, how about we stay at the baseball field after the game and talk then?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great. We'll see you then."

"Yeah. Soon." _I just hope you don't take it too badly._

"So, you forgive?" Hesitant and scared.

I hesitated, then breathed. "Yes."

"Oh, thank you!" SHe squealed. "YOu don't know how happy that makes me!"

Stephen came up behind me. "She's standing in her closet, squealing, jumping up and down waving a blue baseball jersey in the air." He smiled. "I think she's happy."

I laughed. "Me too."

"'Me too?'" Alice demanded. "You too what?"

"Nothing just something that Stephen said."

"Oh? And that was?

I quicklt covered my giggles, and asked, my voice taking a playfull serious tone. "So are you wearing that blue jersey with a skirt or shorts to the game?"

"Don't go changing the subject! That has - wait what?" She yelled, shocked. "How did you know the jersey was blue?!"

"I'll tell you later." The laughs finally broke through both Stephen and I were laughing so hard the house started shaking.

Lucy flashed up in front of us. "What is so funny?"

I motioned for Stephen to tell the story while I finished with Alice. "Sorry Ali, I _will_ tell you tonight. I swear."

"Okay." She hesitated. "I can still call you Bella even though you changed it to Tressie?"

I smiled. I actually wanted her to. "Of course you can!"

"Thank God." Relief covered her voice.

"So, I'll see you in just a while."

"Yep. I am so happy to spend an afternoon with you again."

"I am too. And Alice!"

"Yes?" Weary again.

"All three of you need to keep the converstation between the three of you. No one else can know what is said." I sighed. "Not yet anyway."

"Okay. We won't" She assured softly.

"Thanks." With that, I hung up and was immediately attacked up the stairs by Lucy for the 'changing ritual' for the baseball game.

APOV (the phone conversation)

Jazz and I were in our room, him at the computer trying to find something out about the Millers, and I was trying to find something to wear for the baseball game.

I had just found the blue jersey I wanted, when my phone rang. The weird thing was, I had never set anyone's number to Evanescence.

I stared at the number before flipping it open. "Hello?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper turn toward me. Curiosity written all over his face, enhancing his war scars.

"Hello."

I immediately knew this voice. Although I was a little confused. "Bella?

Jasper's eyebrows shot up and he walked over next to me, putting his ear by the speaker.

"Hey Alice."

I smiled. "I hoped you would call." Jasper smiled too.

"We had to talk about a few things first."

My smile fell, and Jazz's automatically did too. "Oh. I understand." And I did. I was just a little suspicious of what they talked about.

"Great." She hesitated. "Could you, Roselie and Esme meet me somewhere tonight? I want to explain a few things."

Her request confused me. Why just the three of us? And Rosalie? Bella used to be scared of her. Jasper looked at me confused too. "Okay. Where?"

"Um, anywhere away from the others."

I thought for a split second. I could feel his concern, confusion, and worry seeping into me from his power. I realized the perfect place. "Okay, how about we stay at the baseball field after the game and talk then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great. We'll see you soon then."

I could tell she was ready to hang up, but I needed to ask her something very quickly. The answer would either reseal my heart or break it even more. "So," I started hesitant and scared. "you forgive me?"

It was quite for a moment. I could tell Bella was hesitating. Finally, she breatherd. "Yes."

I could feel my heart soaring and happiness escalating. I even started jumping up and down, waving my blue baseball jersey in the air and squealing. "Oh thank you! You don't know how happy that makes me!"

I could hear someone talking on her side of the line. Which reminded me to ask her about Jacob tonight.

Suddenly I could hear Bella laugh and say. "Me too."

'Me too' what?

"'Me too?'" I demanded. "You too what?"

"Nothing. Just something that Stephen said."

Stephen must have been her brother. "Oh and that was?"

Bella quickly covered her giggles. Her voice returned with a fake serious edge to it. "So are you wearing that blue jersey with a skirt or shorts to the game?"

So she was trying to change the subject was she? Jasper's mouth had dropped open. "Don't go changing the subject!" I yelled. "That has -" Then I realized exactly what she had said, and looked down at my hand, the blue jersey still clutched in it. "wait, what? How did you know the jersey was blue?"

"I'll tell you later." The laugh she had obviously been holding in escaped and her and some guy in the back ground broke into loud fits of laughter.

From behind her, I heard a high female voice demand the same question I wanted to know. "What is so funny."

Bella turned back to the phone. "Sorry Ali." she apologized. "I _will_ tell you later. I swear."

"Okay." I hesitated. I didn't know if I should believe she'd tell me or not. But Bella was my best friend. And I would always believe her. I thought about her new name. Tressie? I wanted her name to be Bella still. "I can still call you Bella even though you changed it Tressie?"

I could hear the smile through her voice. "Of course you can."

I was so happy. And relieved. She forgave me and let me call her Bella! "Thank you."

"So, I'll see you in just a while."

"Yep. And I'm so happy to spend an afternoon with you again!"

"I am too. And Alice!"

I knew I probably shouldn't of been worried, but hell, I was. "Yes?"

"All three of you need to the conversation between the three of you. No one else can know." She sighed. "Not yet any way."

"Okay. We won't." I said softly. Then looking over my shoulder, Jasper gave me a sheepish smile. _I hope I'll be able to tell him._

"Thanks." With that Bella hung up. I turned, sliding my phone into my pocket, and smiled at Jasper. "She forgives me."


	4. Baseball Game

If you like it, review, and let me know, and I'll continue. if you don't, also let me know and why and I'll try to fix it.

Also, if you have any ideas for me let me know about that too.

* * *

IT"S FINALLY THE BASEBALL SCENE!! This might be the last update for a little while. School is ending and I am trying to consentrate on getting missing work turned in. Sorry, but yeah.

Also, I'm proud to say that I have put up a third story. Yet I;m so depressed because no one has reviewed. So if you care, about my feelings and my mental health, please read it and review. It'll stop me from crying at night.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_EPOV_

Alice flew into the house screaming at the top of her lungs, "BELLA'S BACK!!!!!!!!"

When the rest of us walked in, Esme was with her smiling and holding onto her daughters hands as Alice bounced on her toes. Esme looked up as we came in. "Is it true?" She asked. "Bella's back?'

We I nodded, Esme's smile grew. "That's so wonderful!" _My son's love has returned! I knew you two couldn't be kept apart!_"Yeah. But her new family hates me."

"New family? Hates you? What - ?" Carlisle walked in the room cutting off Esme's last question.

"Um,... Maybe now's not the best time for this." He said, standing next to her. "But we do have an hour to go and meet the Miller's for baseball."

Surprise showed on Esme's face. "The Millers? We're meeting them for baseball?"

"Yes. Their leader told me at work today. He's my new partner at the hospital that I told you about."

Suddenly Alice shrieked. "I have to go change!" And turned and flashed up the stairs.

Rosalie immediately went and followed, Jasper too. Esme had to go and clean up. So, Emmett and I followed Carlisle to the dining table for the meeting he was going to call. Ten minutes later, Esme came in still smiling. Another twenty minutes and the others finally sat down.

Carlisle smiled. "We have just enough time to discuss this before we leave. Gabe Miller, told me they might be going to confide their family secret to us. He said it night be a bit of a shock a larger one for some." His gaze flashed to me and away. "I'd like everyone to be on their best behavior and not judgmental."

"Carlisle I'm sure everyone will respect everyone in the Miller family." Esme smiled. "After all most of them are older than they are."

Carlisle chuckled. "It does seem so. Gabe seems to be older than I am."

Emmett whistled. "That's a real old man."

"Emmett." Esme chastised. "You all will be completely understanding and on your best behavior tonight. Understood?"

We all nodded, a little afraid of our mother.

"So, anybody have anything they'd like to share?" Carlisle asked, resuming hiss calm voice.

We were supposed to raise our hands and be called on, but Alice - like always - was too hyper to wait. "BELLA WENT SHOPPING"

Carlisle looked confused. "Huh?"

She took a deep breath. "Bella ditched school today with her sisters and went shopping, willingly I might add, for baseball outfits! Seriously it's

not fair! Bella would never go shopping with me unless I tortured her into it! Now all of a sudden Bella's willingly going shopping with those other weird vampires!" Alice ended one-breath her rant with a huff, leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms.

Esme tried, and failed, to hide a smile. Carlisle didn't even bother to try. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Jasper just rubbed her back.

I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Bella and talking to her and touching her and kissing her and - .

But I had to stop those thoughts. For I all knew Bella hates me. Her family sure seems to. From that morning till she left, Bella never even looked in my direction. I knew I deserved her hate though. I told her I loved her countless times. Promised that I would never leave her. Then, I go and destroy both. I broke my promise and her heart. Her face in the forest before I left still haunts me every time I close my eyes.

Now I also have to worry about if Bella fell in love all over again. The memory of her and that _guy _today is there too. All I knew was that his name is Jacob and he's not a vampire, but he lives with them. He could also possibly be my Bella's boyfriend, fiancée,… husband.

Her being with another guy hurt too much to think about. Her near me, with out her with me also hurt too much. I needed her like a human needed air. I felt hollow without her. And with her, I was complete.

I had to get her back. As soon as possible. I wouldn't let her get away again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the clearing we found when we came here was…different. Rosalie was happy about showing off. Emmett was happy about that too, and about seeing his 'lil sis.' Esme and Carlisle were anxious to see their long lost daughter again. Alice was just ecstatic. Jasper was happy to see Bella again too, and happy Alice was so jubilant, also glad for a chance to apologize.

I was sitting in the back seat. Staring out the window. I blinked and two Hondas appeared following behind us. A silver one and a blood red one, following next to the red one was the green and black motorcycle, only this time with two riders.

"Carlisle." He turned around. "They're following us."

"The Millers?" I nodded.

"How many is in the family?"

"Ten I think." Alice answered. "Every time I look for their future, or ours now, everything disappears and goes black."

"That's annoying. Well-" Alice's phone ringing cut him off. She gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry." Alice looked at the screen and squealed, flipping it open. "Bella! You again?…You know, I never asked how you got you number into my phone….Really?… I was robbed by a small pink vampire…. Yes I know I'm small too…. What did he just call me!?… Yeah, yeah, what ever. Tomorrow, you're ditching with me and going shopping, just the two of us…. Yes, just us…. Who was that? And what did he call you?… Why was someone calling you that?… Fine. Tonight then…. Yes, we'll see you soon."

Alice looked up, Emmett was waving his hand in front of her face for the phone. His mind screaming, _I wanna talk to Bella! I wanna talk to Bella! _Alice sighed, and turned back to the phone.

"Emmett wants to talk to you…. You really wan to talk to him?" Emmett's face brightened. "Ok. Well here he is."

Emmett snatched the phone from her. "Bella!" Since Emmett was sitting right next to me, I could hear Bella on the other end.

"Emmett!" She screamed back. Her voice even more lovely than I remembered.

"So Bells, how's vampire life homey?"

"Well, homey it's going just peachy."

"Well then. We'll just have to make it super duper extraordinary, diggity dog."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I couldn't understand how she talked with laughing. I could even hear others on her side laughing. Obviously we were on speaker.

"By getting you back together with my lovely annoying brother here next to me, of course."

The laughing cut off. There was absolute silence on her side.

"Um…. Listen we're almost to the clearing. We should hang up and continue talking after the game." A motherly voice suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure." There was a click and Emmett handed Alice her phone back.

The next two minutes were the second most uncomfortable minutes of my existence.

About a week after we moved here Alice and Emmett found a clearing covered in nothing but ice for miles and away from the public eye.

The two Hondas and motorcycle drove up behind us. The silver one's doors opened at once. Out of them came the green vampire, red vampire, the two males, another male, and another female.

The new male, was about five ten, had brown hair, the startings of a mustache/beard, a baseball shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes, and blue baseball cap. He had his right arm wrapped around the new female's waist, and a smile on his face.

The female, had waist length vibrant curly red hair, a motherly face and glow. Her hands were clasped in front of her, laying on her lower stomach. She was wearing blue jeans, and a blue jersey with a number two on the front.

The male walked straight up to Carlisle and pulled his arm away from his wife. "Carlisle." He greeted, shaking his hand.

Carlisle turned to us. "This is Gabe Miller. My new partner at the hospital."

We all chorused a hello.

The female stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Abby. Gabe's wife. it's a pleasure to meet the famous Cullens I've heard so much about."

The green girl ran forward. "Yeah, yeah, hi. I'm Adrian. Which one of you is Edward?"

Everyone pointed to me. Adrian, the red girl, and Abby ran over to me, then stared for a minute.

Adrian looked at the others. "Oh, yeah. I can see it."

Abby and the red girl nodded their head's in agreement. The three of them still stood there scrutinizing me. I saw what Adrian and the red-vampire were wearing.

Adrian had on white Capri's with a blue belt, a chest length white shirt with blue sleeves, a navy blue cap, blue fingerless gloves, and sneaker high heel boots. The red girl had on a one-piece red and white thigh length dress with red belt, with red fingerless gloves, a sideways red cap, red and white socks, and sneaker high heel boots.

The red girl met my eyes. "I'm Alaska. And if you say anything about the name you'll find your self in Canada inside a shack wearing nothing but a tutu." With that she turned and walked back to the red Honda, which no one had gotten out of yet.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Dude, was she serious!?"

The blond male vampire came over. "Oh, yeah. When I first met her I made the mistake of making fun of her name, and found my self conscious- a week later, inside a truck, outside a McDonald's in Australia. Funny thing about it was that we were in London when I did it. I'm Dylan, Adrian's husband."

Emmett stepped forward. "I assume you know I'm Emmett. Did she really put you front of a McDonalds?" The two walked away talking.

I looked around. Adrian still stood by me, staring at my face, not blinking. Abby had moved over to stand with Alaska. When I looked over I saw Lucy and Nate standing hand in hand talking Alice and Jasper.

Lucy was wearing the dame thing as Adrian, only everything was red, like Alaska's. They seemed to be talking about shopping. I didn't really pay attention until I heard Bella's name.

"Yeah, I have to practically drag Tressie from the house." Lucy laughed. "Although, it is fun when you add powers to the mix! Especially when it's the whole house ganged up on each other!'

"How many people in your family have powers, Luce?" Alice asked.

"Ten." _DAMN!_

"All of you?"

"No there's twelve people in our family."

"Twelve!?" Alice and I shouted.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "Gabe, Abby, me, Nate, Dylan, Stephen, Adrian, Alaska, Tressie, Jake, Nessie, and E.J."

"Wow." Alice and I muttered.

"Wait." Alice continued. "Who's Nessie, and E.J?"

Lucy swiveled her hips back and forth. "Our family secret." She answered, in an I-know-something-you-don't-know tone.

"They are vampires right?" I asked.

"More or less." Nate answered.

"Are we gonna stand here and talk or we gonna play?"

I turned, and there was Bella. My eyes immediately found her's. She was wearing the same thing as Alaska, only in blue. She had obviously put it on to torture me.

After staring for awhile I noticed a boy, he looked about sixteen, had chocolate brown hair, and… had my old green eyes standing at Bella's left. He obviously wasn't a vampire. I could hear his heart beat now. Yet, it had a smell that I recognized as venom. That's confusing.

I looked back at Bella. She was talking to Alice and Lucy.

"E.J!" Someone yelled.

Abby appeared behind the boy I was looking at. "E.J. There you are. Gabe is looking for you."

He turned his head, his eyes flashing to Gabe you stood a couple yards away. He nodded his head.

"Edward?" I turned to Abby. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Good." Her eyes moved to behind me. "Tressie dear, where are Jake and Nessie? I haven't seen them yet."

"I'm positive Jake went to talk to Seth and Nessie is… with E.J."

Abby and me both looked over to the boy from earlier. He was now standing with Gabe and a female who also looked sixteen, she had bronze colored curly waist length hair, and was wearing a yellow cheerleading outfit, with yellow tights, and yellow tennis shoes with white stripes.

"She likes dressing up." Bella said, suddenly next to me.

"That's Nessie?"

"Reneseme. You have to wait for her to give you permission to call her that. She only lets friends and family use the nickname."

"Oh." I wondered, as we stood here watching our families talk, if Bella felt the electricity going through us right now. It's the same kind going through us when we watched that video in biology in Forks.

"E.J and Nessie are twins."

"Like real twins?"

"Yes. They're the family secret for a reason you know." She smiled.

I smiled back.

"Hey, Bells."

My eyes shot up to the guy behind Bella as she turned toward him. I had almost forgot she could have been married for all I knew.

"Jake. How's Seth?"

"Good. Him and Katelynn have been getting along great"

"I still can't believe both of you imprinted on vampires." Bella said, shaking her head. "Gabe almost went insane during those two weeks."

She paused "Did Seth say when they were coming for a visit?"

"Yeah. 'Bout this weekend actually."

Bella turned to the field, and yelled, "Hey, everyone! Seth and Kate are coming this weekend!"

Cheers from the Miller family went up. My family just looked confused.

Alaska came up to Bella. "Are we going to play or are going to stand there with the dog and the ex?"

Dog?

"We're going to play of course. Nessie, E.J side lines!"

The twins simultaneously kicked the dirt and walked to end of the field.

"All right! Batter up!" Abby shouted.

The Millers all raced to their positions, Abby as umpire and Bella on the pitcher's mound. "You call first ups!" She shouted.

The blond boy in the corner threw the bat at Emmett. He was staring at Rosalie (like always) and the bet hit him in the back of the head. Everyone burst out laughing. Even I did. It sounded weird. Different. I hadn't laughed in so long. It was freeing.

"Nice one Dylan!" Adrian shouted. Dylan bowed.

My family raced to their own places. Esme joined Abby as the umpires.

"Wait!" Emmett shouted. "The teams aren't even!"

Dylan snorted. "Afraid of losing Emmett?"

"No! I just think it's unfair that you have more people than us."

"Fine. If you don't think you can handle us…." Bella said.

"NO! We can." Emmett changed. "Forget I said anything! Let's play!"

In my peripheral vision I saw Bella smirk and wink at Dylan who smirked and nodded back.

"Oh, before we start!" Bella pointed to the last unnamed Miller. "This is Stephen." He waved.

"Now we have to establish something…." Stephen said.

"VAMPIRE RULES!" All the Millers shouted at once.

"Huh?" Jasper asked. My family was just as confused as I was.

Lucy sighed from second base. "It means we can use our powers and not get in trouble with the other team. In other words, it's not cheating!"

Jasper and I smiled. Alice scowled. Obviously she was mad her 'sight' had been taken away.

"Sorry, Edward, but you know - powers." Stephen stated.

All the Millers, but Bella's minds were suddenly available. At once they all screamed, _BYE, BYE EDWARD!! _And all thoughts even my family's cut off.

"And we can't risk you listening in our heads." Lucy continued, grinning.

"Or your family's." Dylan finished.

"Wait. What happened?" Emmett asked.

"They took away my mind reading." I answered, annoyed.

Carlisle looked at Bella. "We'll have to discuss your family's powers and get to know you better after the game."

Bella smiled and looked to Gabe. "That okay Gabe?"

"Maybe Tress."

"Great!" Dylan shouted. "Now let's play!"

Bella pitching was the most graceful and beautiful thing I have ever seen. When Emmett stepped up to bat, she held the ball in both hands, and started twirling. Then, her arms came out straight, then above her head, and together in front of her when….

"Strike one!" Abby called. Bella stopped and smirked at Emmett's confounded face. Behind him Abby held her hand and sure enough, the baseball Bella held moments earlier was there.

My family and I stared at Bella while the Millers chuckled.

Bella's twirling continued until my team had only me and Alice to bat. Alice went first. She smiled small at Bella, and said, "Let me have your worse Bellsy."

Bella smirked, Jake, Dylan, Lucy and Adrian laughed. "Fine. But remember - you asked for it."

With that Bella spun around again, only this time she bent and kicked her leg over her head. Everyone stared. Dylan muttering 'come on' over and over under his breath, when Bella suddenly halted. Her ands reached out in front of her, each one a perfect fist. We all watched her hands, not noticing anything else till, "strike one!" came from Abby.

This move repeated another time.

"How the hell are you doing that!?" Alice screamed, her face torn between annoyance and awe.

Bella smiled yet again and pointed to her feet. Abby threw her back the ball, Bella dropped it into the crevice on her ankle and without any other body movement, lifted her leg and flung it into Abby's hand.

"Wow." Alice muttered, finally settling on admiration.

The next pitch Alice actually hit the ball and got to second base.

Then it was mine turn. I watched as Bella's eyes sparkled. The summer I spent with her told me she had gotten an idea. I missed though eyes. Those bottomless, gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

When I got up to bat, Bella pulled her original twist move. Only this was different. She smiled. Seductively. At me. Obviously, that was a strike.

The second pitch she tried something new. She clasped her hands together stretched out in front of her, blended over slightly, pushed her arms tighter together to her chest, enhancing the cleavage already showing. Unfortunately, I am a man and my mind and eyes wouldn't move from the newly removed skin. That too was a strike.

Third pitch I tried to keep my eye on the ball, but Bella had other ideas. When she repeated the new pitch, she smiled that seductive death trap, and winked. Fucking winked.

I struck out then too.

Lucy's trilling laugh, Bella and Adrian's giggles, Alaska's snicker, and Dylan's guffaw filled the air. And I understood. They played me.

-------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, and some deflated egos later, the game ended with the Millers victorious.

After we laughed at our selves and shook hands with them, all of us sat in a circle, knees touching. I sat in between Esme and Rosalie, Emmett next to her, then Jasper, Alice, Bella, Reneseme, _him_, E.J, Nate, Lucy, Alaska, Stephen, Dylan, Adrian, Abby, Gabe, and then Carlisle next to him and Esme.

"Obviously," Carlisle started. "My family and I have a lot of questions."

"Yes." Gabe replied. "And we will try our best to answer. But for now. We'll just tell you our stories."

Abby smiled. "It's only fair since we know _everything_ about you all."

_Everything? What did Bella tell them all?_

"Well," Gabe started. "I was born in 1497. I was the son of a metal craftsmen. My mother a seamstress. I grew up an only child, learning my father's trade. A the age of eighteen, I met Abigail, the mayor's daughter. We had never desired any children and lived in the country side. It was later, after my thirty-fifth birthday that our house caught on fire. With me in it."

Nate continued. "I was born in 1402. At the age of 19, I was bitten by a vampire looking to make me fight for him. Be his sort of vampire slave. Ninety-five years later, I found Gabe dying in a hospital after his house fire, and changed him." The two turned and shared smiles. "He became my father after that."

"About a year later," Abby said, grabbing Gabe's hand and smiling. "I was living the life of a widow. Gabe found me, explained everything and asked if I wanted to be with him. I of course said yes. At that time we decided that drinking human blood was too monsterish, and switched to animal blood."

" That's where I come along." Lucy sang happily. "I was born in 1533. I met Nate at the street market. It was love at first sight. However, a couple months later I run over by a carriage. Nate changed me that night. We were married by the end of the week."

"I came next." Dylan continued. "Born in 1601. Like Gabe and Abby, Adrian and I were married while we were human. After a while, the money coming in for us was short and we dying of starvation when Gabe, Abby, Nate, and Lucy found us. Nate changed me."

"I was 18," Adrian said. "And changed by Mom."

"Then it's me." Stephen sustained, grudgingly. "I was born in 1754. My parents died when I was young and I was sent to live in the army base camp till I turned twenty-one. However, when I was twenty I caught Yellow Fever. Gabe, one of the doctors working at the camp changed me the night he learned I would die."

"I was born in London during the year 1876." Alaska sighed. I could tell her story would not go well. "I was married off to the banker in town. Horrible man with no sense of humor, or decency, or morals. He raped me the morning before our wedding. And left me for dead in a shack on the out skirts of town while he told my parents I ran away because I couldn't respect their wishes. They were practically shunned and laughed at. They hated me too." She smiled. "Stephen found me dying. He smelled the blood and came to see what was happening. We too fell in love at first sight, he changed me that night. We married two years later."

For a moment there was silence.

Then Gabe stood. "We're sorry. But this is all we're going to diverge tonight. In a week, if we agree on it - we'll tell you everything. But for now. We'll leave you with this information."

All the Millers stood now. "Thank you for listening." Abby smiled. "And for the game."

Dylan and Stephen laughed, Bella smiled. Man how I love her smiles!

Carlisle and Esme stood now. "Thank you, as well for the game. I hope you do come to the conclusion you can trust us."

"We trust most of you." Alaska said bluntly. Bella smacked her over the head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on family." Carlisle said. "Let's get home."

All of us but Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, E.J and Nessie started to move to the cars.

I turned back to them when I noticed they didn't move. "You guys coming?"

"Nah." Alice answered. "We're gonna stay here and catch up."

I caught Bella's gaze and she gave me a small smile. We stood staring at each other for a while, no one else in the world.

"Tressie." Jacob interrupted, elbowing her in the stomach. He gave her a look, which she returned with a grateful one. "Nessie and E.J staying with you or coming home with the rest of us?"

"They're staying with me." Bella answered. "It'll be easier that way."

He nodded. "'Kay. You want me to stay or…." He let the sentence hang when Bella started shaking her head.

"Go home." She commanded. "Get some sleep."

He sleeps?

"Yeah, whatever Bells." They hugged before he turned and walked to the cars, the other Millers following.

Bells? So someone else doesn't call her Tressie?

Carlisle walked over to Bella, Emmett following close behind him. Once he got to her, he pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, "I missed you my daughter." in her ear.

Bella nodded, and whispered, "I missed you too dad." into his neck.

Once Carlisle moved, Emmett was automatically in his spot. "I missed you so much lil' sis. I wish would have stayed with you and got to seen you these last few years. I'll never feel grateful enough for us moving here. Or appreciative enough to Edward for falling in love with you and giving me another little sister."

"Oh, Emmett. My brother. I missed you too. I wish I could have seen you too." I could see her smile like she had a secret (which I don't doubt she did). "And for the record, you and Carlisle were on the list of family members to trust."

He hugged her tighter. "Thanks Ballerina." He whispered, his voice full of emotion. Sincere. "That means a lot to me."

"I know Brother Bear."

Emmett pulled away, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "Love you." He declared, looking her in the eye.

"Love you too." She repeated, meeting his gaze, her hands locked behind his neck.

They stared at each other for a moment before Emmett bent down and kissed her forehead. "We'll go hunting Friday. Just the two of us."

Bella nodded. "Of course. Just call and let me know when." She smiled. _Sigh._ "Alice has my number."

"That evil little pixie." He complained, walking hand in with Rose back to the car.

Jasper was next in line. His hug was careful, till Bella crushed him to her.

"I did miss you too." Bella whispered to him. "You're my big brother too you know."

Jasper let her go and held her face in his hands. "Thank you, my little sister." He hesitated. "I'm very sorry about your birthday all those years ago."

Bella smiled. "I forgave you for that before it happened. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Or anyone's for that matter." She shrugged. "Shit happens."

Jasper laughed, kissed Bella on the cheek, and walked to the car. Bella and I stared at each other for a moment, the only was left to say goodbye.

She smiled and walked up to me. In arm distance. I could touch her if I thought she would have let me. "We need to talk soon." She stated, gazing into my eyes, her glazing over a little.

I nodded, suddenly remembering where I had been the last twenty years. "We do." I whispered back.

Bella nodded, still smiling. When she turned and walked back to the others, I took my cue and walked back to my family.

So there it is. Bella's a bad ass pitcher isn't she? How'd you like her flirting? Let me know (wink wink, nudge nudge)

* * *


	5. Author's note 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been having more computer problems. Aw well. So I should, hopefully be updating soon.

Also, I need you opinions on Victoria and Jane Volturi. I need to know if I will make paople unhappy with what I ahve planned. Let me know

Again sorry!

Thanks

Kelley


	6. Power Practice

--high pitched scream-- OMG!! I'm actually f-ing updating! It's a miracle right?

Because some people might not have read the last author's note I'm re stating it here. I woul like your guys opinions on Victoria and Jane Volturi. If not I'll go ahead with exactly what I have planned and some people won't be happy. Let me know.

I have also put up pictures of what the Millers look like on some picture website. The link should be on my profile soon. Hopefully.

So, here is the next chapter! Sorry, but it might be the last one for a while!

Enjoy!

Thanks to those that reviewed.

* * *

POWER PRACTICE

Pulling away, I saw Nessie fall to the floor pressing her fingers to her temples.

Emmett turned to me from the front seat. "You okay bro?"

I nodded. "As okay as I can be."

Jasper smiled. "What's up? You don't look happy to have your love back."

" am. It's just - " I sighed. "How am I supposed to know if she still loves me? How do I know she's not married? Or engaged? Or in love with that guy?"

mmett and Jasper laughed.

eah, right." Jasper said, chuckling. "Bella couldn't fall in love with anyone other than you more than a bread box could fall in love with a toaster."

"Right!" Emmett yelled. "She's your soul mate. Plus she still looks at you the same. Completely head over heels."

"Yeah man, listen to the big bear. He's right for once."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "Well, I'll have to hear it from her to believe it. I also have to tell her. I still have to tell her everything."

"I just realized something!" Emmett shouted when we pulled into our garage. "Eddie can get laid now!"

Jasper nodded. "Your right he can!"

"He'll finally loose his v-card." Emmett sighed wistfully.

"And we'll hear about it while wiping fake tears saying how proud we  
are."

I shuffled on my feet nervously, the secret Bella and I kept running threw my head. "Um, I gotta go. Uh, up stairs. Yeah, to there."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged confused glances. "Ah, Eddie." Emmett said, looking back to me, from where he stood in the living room to where I stood on the stairs. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex is natural."

"Not the way you have it Emmett." I replied dryly, climbing the stairs. "And I refuse to have this conversation!"

About an hour later, Jasper knocked on my door. Inviting him in, I sat up straighter on my couch.

"Alice called." Jasper said, closing my door. He made no move into the room. Instead he leaned against the door. "She told me to talk to you."

"So talk. How's the baseball game Emmett's watching?" I asked confused.

"No." He shook his head. "She gave me a topic and said we had to talk about it.' I raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging him on. "Something about what happened the night before Bella's eighteenth birthday."

My breath hitched and the memories came flooding back. "Um, why?"

"How am I supposed to know? But when Alice tells me to do something, I better do it. If I want my head to stay where it is. And I like where it is. So what's up? What happened that night?"

"I - I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Emmett's downstairs." I settled. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would work.

"We both know that's a shit excuse. What's the real reason?"

I sighed. "Bella and I promised each other it'd be our little secret."

"Oh? Maybe you could give me a hint and I'll try to figure it out."

I shook my head. "Sorry Jasper, but it shall - for now - remain our secret."

Jasper tried all day after to get me to talk. I had to leave the house and go hunting in order to get away from him. He just didn't understand that I would not tell him about Bella's birthday night.

Truth be told. I wanted to keep it to myself. It was a thing I had cherished during all these years apart. I didn't want to let someone else ruin my memory of the perfect night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got back to the house, everyone was back and running around, their thoughts hurried."What's going on?" I asked Alice the next time she came down the stairs.

"We're going over to the Millers." She answered. "They decided to show us their powers. We're having a fight. And you and I can use our powers! Except for you with Bella, Nessie, and E.J."

I was a little disappointed at not being able to read Bella's mind, but I knew I couldn't change that fact. "So you got permission to call her Nessie huh?"

"YEAH!" She squealed. "SHE'S EVEN CALLING ME AUNTIE! Isn't that cool!"

`I nodded. "Sure. Good for you."

She scowled. "You know you could try to actually be happy for me. It's a big deal. Nessie doesn't even call Alaska or Adrian Auntie. Nope, just me, Lucy and Rose.'

"Rose!" My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why Rose?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But Bella seemed pretty happy about it. Nessie accepting us."

"Why does it matter to Bella?"

"Bella's like E.J and Nessie's mother. They never knew their real one and Bella just sorta adopted the title in their eyes."

So my love was a mother. Not a real one at least. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now!" Emmett yelled, jumping from the top of the stairs. "I'm so excited to go against Dylan. It'll be so fun. I might also go against Bella."

"BELLA!"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I called her last night to ask and she agreed. Said she always wanted to fight me."

For a moment I forgot that my Bella was a vampire and had imaged a very human Bella wrestling with my bear of a brother. It chilled my dead heart further.

"Come on boys." Esme called, walking to the front door. "We should be there soon."

It would of taken a normal person an hour to get to the Miller house. We, however, only took twenty minutes. Pulling into the drive way, we caught sight of the Miller house and our faces broke into grins.

The Millers home was a three story brick building. The front main floor sides stuck out from the rest of the building and had symmetric rows of windows, as did the second floor. The entrance had two pillars surrounding the flat step and a balcony above the door with a series of windows leading to it. Different colored flowers hung from the balcony. An attached roof hung in between the second and third floors. The third floor was a series of 3 triangle windows and a flat roof. The sides of the house had more windows and a continued roof between floors The whole house was surrounded by trees and flowers. The driveway was like ours, long and hidden.

The family stood at the end of the drive, facing the car as it turned the small bend. Gabe stood in the front, flanked by Dylan and E.J. The rest of the family behind them and Nessie half hidden behind Bella and him.

"Welcome." Gabe greeted, once we stepped in front of them, our position like theirs. Emmett and Jasper flanked Carlisle, the rest of us a step behind them.

We are glad you could make it. The kids will not talk about anything else and have promised not to go easy on you, which we accept in return."

Carlisle nodded. "We will hold nothing back. I'm excited to learn about your family's powers." He frowned. "Unfortunately, it seems as though you have more family members than we do."

Gabe nodded. "We decided that Ness, E.J, Jake, Abby and I shall be bystanders."

"That sounds good."

"Shall we?" Abby motioned to the door. "There's a fighting area out back."

Carlisle and Esme followed Gabe and Abby into the house. Us kids followed the rest of the family.

The inside of the house was more magnificent than the outside. A large stairway dominated the middle and most of the room, where a chandelier could be seen and a lead off to two halls. Plants were set gently next to the rails. To the right and left of the room were two double doors. The room lead back behind the staircase into another. A dresser with a mirror over it stood on the right wall by the front door.

Esme, Alice and Rose gasped. "It's absolutely beautiful." Esme breathed.

"Thank you." Adrian accepted. "It's always nice for your to be admired."

"You did this?" Alice asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yep. There's nothing else to do while Dylan is out hunting, so I design our next house."

"I know exactly what you mean." Esme agreed. "I do the designing."

"We have to get together sometime. We're planning on going to Scotland after we're done here. We bought some land and need to have the house finished in a couple months."

Esme smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Alright." Gabe directed. "The arena is out back. This way please."Gabe led everyone through to the back of the stairway. Directly behind it was a piano. I stopped to run my hand over the top.

"That's E.J's." Abby told me. "He's been playing for a while. Reminds him of his dad."

I nodded and continued to follow through the house. A few feet away from the piano sat a table set for six people. Gabe moved ahead and opened another double door to the right. In here we crossed through the elegant kitchen. An opened screen door stood by thesink.

The Millers back yard was large. They had a circular patio hooked to a another rectangular patio, which both lead to a medium sized pool. The rest of the large yard was covered in very green grass.

"Alright. Everyone fighting on the grass."

Abby and Nessie, and Jake immediately found chairs on the table on the circular patio, E.J sat on the railing next to where Gabe stood. The rest of us walked down to the designated area.

"So, we asked you here today because my family and I realized that strangers know our powers, and yet our friends -- and yes we count you as our friends -- however do not. Thus we decided on this fun way to show you them. But there's a catch. We will only tell you what they are if you can win.

"Dylan has asked directly to fight Emmett." Both grinned. "Stephen asked for Carlisle. Nate asked for Jasper. Adrian -- Esme. Alaska -- Rosalie. Lucy --Alice." They smiled at each other. "And Bella -- Edward."


	7. Power Practice Part 2

Alright people, this is part 2 of the last chapter. We left off with Gabe announcing the fights. Each fight will be from a different Cullen POV. Here's the order -- Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett -- this one will be fun! -- Jasper, Alice and finally Edward.

Also in this chapter you will find out some of their powers. Gabe and Abby don't have any and I really wouldn't call turning into a burning large wolf a 'special power.' The powers not explained in this one will be found out later on.

And since I didn't get any reviews on opinions on Victoria or Jane, I'll just be going on with what I already have. So that should be coming up soon as well.

Sorry it's really short. School started -- I'm in high school! -- and I have absolutely no idea how to write a fight scene. It might suck and if it does, well, then let me know, I'll try to fix it.

I had to put this up today. I'M FIF - FREAKING - TEEN TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Sorry, I'm happy! What ya'll gonna get me? Jk (maybe).

Enjoy! I have a summary of a story I'm hoping to put up at the end. Let me know what you think and if you think you'll read it!

Thanks to those that reviewed.

* * *

POWER PRACTICE Part 2  
Esme POV

Edward's gaze flickered between Bella's innocent face and Gabe's smiling one. "What?!" He choked out. "I can't fight Bella!"

Bella stepped up to him, her nose inches from his. "What's the matter Cullen?" She breathed in his face. His eyes glazed over, she smirked raising an eyebrow and backing up a little. "Are you scared?'

Emmett, Jacob and Dylan oohed. Alaska, Adrian, Alice and Rose smiled. Nessie giggled from the patio and E.J just shook his head. Edward blinked, trying to get rid of the fog Bella implanted in his brain.

"Yeah Eddie!" Emmett shouted at him. "Are you scared of being beaten by a girl?!"

Edward scowled at him. "Shut up Emmett. And no, I'm not afraid." He turned to Gabe. "Let's just start this shall we?"

Gabe nodded. "As you wish." He turned to me, smiling. "Esme, dear, you don't mind going first would you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Unless Adrian would rather wait."

Adrian smiled at me. "Nope. I'm ready."

As Adrian and I walked to the middle of the yard, the others walked to sit on the side lines. Adrian faced me, a smile on her face and curtsied. "I shall enjoy this fight of ours Esme."

I copied her and replied. "I will too. Unfortunately, it shall end soon."

She grinned and stood up straight. "Go ahead and try."

Standing, I charged forwards towards Adrian, aiming an attack on her left side. Surprisingly, without her moving even once, I was thrown backwards. About five to seven feet back.

My family gasped. The others just smiled. Dylan clapping for his wife.

I got up and tried again. But every time I came within a few feet of her I was thrown back. Finally, after about ten tries, Adrian grinned, attacked in a flash and pinned me to the ground.

Adrian had beat me.


	8. Kestral and Techno Ringtones

Oh my god. Sorry it has been so long. I was sick and missed tones of school and you know if that happens yours reletively screwed as far your grades are conserned. I'm still not caught up!

But here is the next chapter all nice annd long for you. I tried to update it yesterday morning but the documant manager wasn't working and I wanted to shoot myself.

We don't have school today so I figured DO IT NOW!

I am sorry about the end. I'm assuming some of you (if not most) were looking forward to reading about Edward and Bella's fight. But I had to cut it out. It just didn't fit. But hopefully noone comes after me with pitchforks and torches.

I also noticed that I left out the summary at the end of my last chapter, so it will be at the end of this one. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think so I know weither or not it will be read or not and if I should put it up.

I will mention the first person in the story as a character who can tell me the Hero Kestral's real name. And no I will not tell you what movie he is from. Good luck.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kestral and Buzzing Noises

__

CPOV

My jaw was on my shoes.

That was really strange. How did Adrian manage to defeat my wife so easily? And by just standing there? One minute, Esme was within a foot of her and the next she was feet away. Each time she was thrown farther away.

If that was the first fight, the first is usually the easiest, I couldn't wait to see what was up their sleeves with the next ones.

I just hoped it wasn't me.

"Carlisle." Gabe called. "Would you mind going next?"

I mentally cursed, glad for whatever reason Edward couldn't read my mind. I had thought too soon. I wasn't ready to go, but I knew it would be rude to say no, after all, they had invited us here and this _was_ our idea. So I said I would.

Stephen stepped forward, almost like he was expecting a tumble weed to roll by. He grinned. "I can't promise this'll last longer than your wife and Adrian's battle, but I'll try. To make it shorter."

I chuckled. "Why thank you for having such confidence in me. I enjoy the fact you think you will lose to me so quickly."

He grinned widened. "If your so sure of yourself, why don't we start now?" Stephen then leaned forward into a small crouch.

I copied him and smiled. "Yes, why not?"

Immediately, his eyes unfocused -- like Alice's when she was having a vision. So that was a clue as to his power.

Stephen grinned, and as I moved to his left, to start an attack, he moved without warning to the left. I paused confused. It was all he needed to aim a blow to my stomach. I skidded backwards, not in pain, but from the force.

I stood quickly and aimed at his right, but switched to his left at the last second, testing a theory. He went to block the right punch and my blow hit his left side. I grinned. His power worked like Alice's and I was pretty sure I had figured it out.

I think I had Adrian's power known too. It would be some what difficult to figure out if you hadn't been 'alive' as much as I had. But I had been around for a while and recognized both of their style.

Which meant… I had already figured out how to defeat Stephen.

In my mind, I decided to stay to his front and attack with a leg kick to his head. Once I did, Stephen's eyes flashed. Yes.

I had decided it. But didn't do it. Instead, I went to his back, kicked his legs out, straddled his back and held his hands together above his head, pressing my teeth to his neck.

Stephen cursed as I stood. "I told you not to be so sure of your self. You better start listening to your elders son."

Bella clapped from the side lines. "Wonderful, Dad." She chuckled. "You figured it out pretty fast."

I gaped a little from the endearment, but ended smiling. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Yep." She grinned. "Stephen sees visions of the present. He can see anyone, anywhere and exactly what they're doing."

"It'd be real handy if he was a cop." Dylan joked.

Adrian rolled her eyes. "They'd have to know he was a vampire first honey." Obviously this was a conversation they had had before.

Turned and grinned at Stephen, who was brushing dirt off his pants. "No hard feelings. It was fun."

Stephen shrugged. "I'll get you next time old man." He grinned.

"By the way be careful about what you do. You never know who could find out."

I stared at him puzzled for a moment before realization hit me. "You wouldn't watch me would you?"

Bella snorted. "Of course he would. He does it to every new family member. Except me. It doesn't work on me. And no I won't tell you why."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice's mouth close.

Nate coughed. Fake, of course. "Can we get this show on the road? I really want to fight Jasper."

Gabe nodded. "Yes. Jasper, Nate. Your turn."

__

JPOV

Nate and I glared each other down. We both stood in the circle our families seemed to create. The scores were tied and although it wasn't voiced, we knew this was also a competition for the best family.

I cracked my knuckles **(can vampires do this?)** and Nate cocked his head to the side. I leaned forward into a crouch and he grinned. I bared my teeth and he just widened his grin.

I charged forward, running to his right side to kick, only to be thrown backwards. **(I know, what is up with these people being thrown backwards?)** a few feet. I tried again and got the same result.

Next, I tried making him tired. Obviously not enough to fall asleep -- since we couldn't sleep -- but just enough to stop whatever it was his power was.

I charged at him again, this time going for a frontal assault, keeping up just the right amount of tiredness. Unfortunately for me it wasn't enough and he stepped back, me going right past him and then moving forward and knocking me back a couple steps.

Nate cocked his neck again, smirking. "I was right, this _was_ fun!"

And then I was pinned to the ground, held there by an invisible force. I gawked at my opponent's face as he leaned down to keep me on the grass. By the look on Carlisle's face, it seemed as though he already had Nate's power all figured out. I expected Edward to have also, but his face was just as confused as mine probably was.

Lucy giggled. "Wonderful, my love. But I was so enjoying watching you, couldn't you have made it last longer?"

Nate grinned, getting back on his feet. "Sorry my dear, you know how impatient I am."

"That I do." She nodded. "Only now it's my turn to face Alice."

"Ha-ha," Bella faked laughed. "It's the pixie against the pixie!"

Edward, Emmett and Dylan chuckled, Lucy and Alice gave her a glare.

"You know I hate being called that." They shouted at the same time.

They turned to each other eyes narrowed. "I call hitting her first!" Both cried out. "Not if I get to her first!"

"I will." Lucy declared.

"No, I will." Alice protested.

"I will."

"I will."

"I will."

"I will."

"I will."

"I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"HA!" Lucy pointed at Alice, jumping in a circle. "I got you, I got you!"

"Okay." Abby called, taking over as Gabe sat with legs crossed on the patio floor, laughing hysterically. "Don't mind Gabe. Alice and Lucy's fighting reminds him of the twins and they're arguments. Really, the twins are almost twenty. It's not a good thing if hundred year old vampires start acting like them.

"Lucy, Alice." She grinned. It was one of those scary mom smiles. "It's your turn."

_APOV_

Both of them were glaring at each other's outfits. Rose had gone for the unsubtle pink skirt shorts combo sweats thing. And heels. Even I, the queen of fashion, thought that was a little much. Especially, with the pink diamond earrings….

Alaska, the upbeat, different person that she is, was way more subtle with her showoffiness and had donned simple red and black striped sweats with small white skulls littered over them. She had neon red converse and her newly (how did she…?) raven black hair had been put into a high ponytail, and her face remained clear of any makeup. She was nearly as beautiful as Rose.

Rose didn't like that.

Lucy giggled staring at the two of them. "Oh you two, stop glaring you can beat each other up after I'm done with Alice."

"I always figured I'd hear you say that to Emmett and Dylan, not Rose and Alaska." Bella murmured. "Although it is Rose and Alaska."

The Millers laughed. Alaska had probably been known to glare at others like Rosalie had.

"Let's just get this started." I demanded. "I wanna see Edward get his ass handed to him by Bella."

"Gee thanks Alice." Edward muttered sarcastically.

Bella hit him upside the head. "Oh you know it's gonna happen."

Catching her hand in his, he leaned down and hid his lips from the rest of us, trying to give them at least a sense of privacy. "I really need to talk after the fighting. Can we skip ours and do that instead."

A ghost of a smile played on Bella's lips. "Yeah. We do need to talk. We'll leave after Emmett and Dylan are done."

Most of us 'kids' (although I did see Carlisle and Esme turning away as though they didn't want to be seen…) groan, disappointed that we weren't going to see Edward get his ass kicked three times to Saturday by Bella. Who just so happens to be the love of his existence. Which makes it all the more better. Now it's ruined. Because they want to 'talk.'

Bella rolled her eyes and stepped away from Edward, who's face fell at the loss of contact, after all his arm had been wrapped around her waist. The dirty looks he had been receiving from Nessie and Jake were sending him didn't escape my notice. I knew Edward could tell too. He was a little worried about their relationship with Bella. E.J's too.

I knew, but of course, I could never tell him. I was sworn to secrecy. Which sucked.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Are you ready for this psychic? I might be too much for you to handle." She finished with a small growl, leaning into a crouch.

I smirked. "Oh I think I could handle you more than you could handle me."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You definitely can't handle this." Lucy gestured to herself.

I had my whole attack planned out. Watch her future and revolve around it.

Suddenly my head felt heavy and cramped. Like there wasn't any room for me. Then my plans changed. I decided to just stand here and let Lucy win.

NO! I wouldn't do that. Must look into stood glaring at me. Her eyes were flashing and then… she started dancing? Was that the worm? What the hell?

I came back to the present to see Lucy smiling. She knew what she was doing and it was pissing me off. Damage control was needed.

I spun to my left then right and continued in a circle. Trying to confuse Lucy as to where I was going. But, I didn't want to confuse Lucy. I wanted her to know exactly what my plans were. No! I couldn't. Have to spin in circle. No, stay left! Circle! Left! Circle! Left! Circle! Left! Circle!

Ugh what was she doing to me? Did she have a power to make someone schizophrenic? If so it was working! I completely felt like two different people.

Lucy smirked, knowing whatever she was doing, was working. "Confused, Alice dear? Well, I should hope so. It is my intention."

I huffed. "Whatever. Just do something." She raised an eyebrow. "Something other than tormenting me with whatever it is that you can do."

Her smirk fell, being replaced by a frown and her arms crossed over her chest, her back slouched a little. "Fine."

Our hand-to-hand battle didn't last five minutes. About two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Lucy's eyes had flashed and she muttered. "You didn't specify how long."

It was then I decided I wanted to do a cart wheel and flip over Lucy to

land behind her. Inwardly I knew it was an extremely bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Ugh! Damn, stupid, schizophrenic maker. I bet she was the one that made John Wilkes Booth shoot Abraham Lincoln and jump off the balcony. Yeah. In my head it makes so much sense.

As I knew, as soon as I was directly over Lucy's head, she grabbed my ankle and pulled me under her onto the grass, pinning me down, putting her lips to my neck and signaling her win.

_RPOV_

Damn.

Esme, Jasper, and Alice have all failed to defeat their Miller. Carlisle was the only one who one.

And now it was my turn. Alaska and I had been glaring at each other since Bella first dazzled Edward.

Speaking of Bella and Edward, the two of them were standing awfully close and both sneaking glances at each other. I wish they would just jump one other and run off to a bed. Preferably one of theirs. Not mine.

Definitely not mine.

Damn. Now it was my turn. I was gonna beat this bitch into the ground. And she would deserve it.

"Alright, Rose, Alaska it's…" Gabe never got a chance to finish. Alaska and I had thrown ourselves at each other.

I hadn't even gotten a chance to grab her before she was behind me, her arms around my waist, and pulling me to the ground with her.

I could not let her win. I had to beat her. Alaska was not going to bring me down. Definitely not.

Lucy giggled. "Don't show off too much!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to end the show too early!" Bella teased.

Huh, I was surprised she could drag herself away from Edward's eyes to even see anything but else. Like I said, jump each other.

Taking advantage of my distraction, Alaska pushed me onto my stomach, holding my hands above my head.

With her lower half open, I wrapped my legs around her waist, and threw her off me and a few feet away. Spinning around on my haunches I threw myself at her, growling.

Baring her teeth in answer, Alaska jumped from her position and appeared on the other side of the court.

I got it! I knew what Alaska's power was! Now, I just have to watch her and notice her next move.

I noticed that if I moved to the left, she'd try to go behind me. If I went to the right, she'd try to go to my left and if I tried to run straight at her, she's move the other side of the field. I had her.

Faking a left and then a step forward, I jumped on her back across the field and declared, in true Emmett form. "I have defeated Kestral. Praise me now."

Carlisle, Emmett and the Millers laughed. Of course Bella and them (I refused to call them her family!) knew what her powers were. I also expected Carlisle to figure it out and obviously Emmett did from knowing too much about the X-Men. That was, of course, how I knew about the transporting superhero from the wolverine movie.

Carlisle and I had defeated our opponents, Alice, Esme, and Jasper had lost against theirs. Now it was up to Emmett to even then

All through Rosalie's and Alaska's fight, actually fight wasn't the right verb, brawl however, was, I watched Edward and Bella sneak glances at each. Actually, Bella snuck glances and Edward outright stared. It looked like he was one step away from dropping to his knees and bowing while kissing her toes.

I wouldn't put it past him.

Up on the patio, E.J watched Bella and Edward with fascination. Almost as if he was an animal catcher and they were a newly discovered race. While her brother observed, Nessie glared. At the back of Edward's head.

It was obvious she hated him. I think I had a clue why. I just wasn't sure. Although I bet I could get Ballerina to prove it for me. I knew Edward had no clue. Bells probably wanted it that way.

When I wasn't paying attention, Rose had somehow beaten Alaska, jumped on her back and declared that she had defeated Kestral. My wife really did pay attention when I talked. I had thought she said it was some sort of buzzing.

Whatever that meant.

Then, it was my turn. I had been waiting for this since… four hours ago. Wow. That sounds really short.

Dylan grinned from across the circle. "Ready Emmett."

"Do it Emmett!" Jasper called. "If you don't they would win and we'd lose the bragging rights."

"Don't forget Jasper." Bella reminded. "Edward and I aren't fighting." It could be a tie. Even if Emmett wins."

I didn't.

I didn't have an idea what the hell had happened.

The entire thing was pathetic.

One moment I was going at full Em - vampire strength, and the next, I was a weak little human and completely unable to even push Dylan back a quarter of an inch.

And then I was down.

Like I said… pathetic.

My so - called family and the others laughed me. Ballerina had the decency to just smile and shrug at me. "Dylan does that to everyone. It's really very hard to defeat him. Dylan and Nate are really the only the ones though." She stated in that calm, this-is-how-it-is voice.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the Miller's house phone cut me off, ringing a techno ring tone, like one who'd hear on a cell phone or on Tetris. Not a common house phone.

'Course we weren't very common either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, hope you liked it. Here is the summary. Remember to review!!!!!! I'm actually putting up a different one from the one I was going to put up last time. This is called "This Revolution" and it's based off the song Changes by Taylor Swift. It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover set in Deathly Hollows and New Moon. **

Edward left Bella eight months ago. Bella went back home. To her real home. Now all the Cullen's have ever known is being flipped. And what was up with that mysterious letter? AU/AH

**There, that's it. **


	9. Midnight Sneak Away

I have had this typed for a while now and have just been too lazy and busy to do it update it. He-he, -sigh- good times.

I have officially began This Revolution and have updated the first chapter... also know as the prologue. The story is actually a lot different than I had originally intended and i apologize to anyone who was actually looking forward to reading it. The story turned out to be horrible all typed up and even worse in my head. So I put up the new version and the new summary at the end. Read it please!

This chapter is decicated to my new boyfriend and my grandma in the hospital -- she broke her leg in three places falling off my bed... please don't ask. It's wierd.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Review please!

* * *

Midnight Sneak Away

__

EPOV

I couldn't help but stare at Bella while she watched the fights going on in front of us. I just couldn't grasp the fact that she was back in my life and right in front of me. It was like a day dream come true.

She didn't seem to notice me intently gazing down at her. Even though my entire body was turned towards her and I watched her blatantly. Although, I did notice her eyes peaking at me from her parental vision.

Bella had just commented to Emmett on how many people could dual her and win. Emmett didn't like that. He had opened his mouth to retort but had been cut off the cell-phone like ring of the Miller's house phone.

Lucy seemed to smile at the programmed sound. According to her mind, each number in the caller ID system had their own specific ring tone. This one was an old friend of theirs. She didn't mention the name before squealing and bolting into the house like a bat out of hell. Her joy was almost through the roof.

It set Jasper of a little as he started bouncing in spot,

Bella's, Abby's, Gabe's, Renessme's and Adrian's could of also had something to do with his small-quiet-one-person dance.

We didn't know who was on the other end, all we knew was that he or she was very important to our Bella. So, the were important to us.

We left soon after. Bella and I made plans to meet and talk. I needed to tell her that she was still the reason for my existence, that I had lied that day in the forest and she needed to explain to me, her story, how she came to be the way I had never wanted her to be. I was also desperate to know if she still loved me and could forgive me for the horrible mistake I had made.

The two of us had a lot to talk about.

That night, Alice and I went hunting. It had been so long since had had any sibling time. And now with my love potentially back in our lives, it was inevitable that there wouldn't be much time for just the two of us to be siblings. The family needed us too.

"Hey, Edward." Alice called, leaning against a nearby tree while I finished off the deer attached to my teeth. "If Bella called you right now and told you that she was still desperately in love with you and wanted you to come and make sweet love to her right now. What would you do?"

Her voice had that tone only Alice could perfect. The one that says 'I'm curious to your answer even though I already know the answer and all of your secrets.' Yeah, it was a very complicated tone and I should have known Alice would use it. I should have known that Alice knew everything. It was Alice, she always knew everything, even when you tried your hardest to keep whatever it was a secret. She would know.

And it was this one thing that I wish my sister had never found out.

"Alice," I tried, knowing it wasn't gonna work. "We both know that won't happen so can we please just get on with the bonding experience we came here for?"

"Fine." Alice stated. It silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Although I still want to know your answer." She smirked. "I do know what the answer was on her birthday."

I gaped at her, still not sure how she had come to know this information. Surely Bella would never tell her.

"Oh wait." Alice smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That was the night you couldn't get past the underwear stage right? It was the night you chickened out."

"Alice!" I shouted, losing patience quickly. I had often been told I had a very short fuse and I wanted to know where she was getting this. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

She scoffed. "Like, I'd ever reveal my secrets. I'm like a magician. You'll never know how I do it, and I'll never tell you."

I growled. Wonderful. "Can we just move on and get back to why we're here. Which is not to discuss whatever my sex life is like."

Alice closed her mouth. "Fine Edward, but you will come to me when you want to talk. I know it."

I shook my head, this was one example of the once in a billion chance when Alice was wrong. "Whatever Alice."

She didn't keep her word. Every other conversation was what might have or not have happened on Bella's birthday. I quickly became tired of her questioning, said screw bonding time and left for home. Alice quickly followed.

Esme knew immediately when we walked in the door that something was wrong. It was obvious to her motherly instincts that we had fought. "You two kids are okay? Anything happen while you were out."

"Alice needs to stop butting into my life." I muttered, passing her and moving up the stairs. "She's obsessed with it and insists on butting in."

Locking myself in my room, I pulled my phone to my ear pressing the second speed dial and listened to the ring tone.

"Hello?" Came the sweet, giggling voice.

"Bella?" Her voice sounded a bit off.

"Oh, no." The voice sighed. "It's Renessme. Hang on let me get her."

I could hear the muffled sound of man complaining and small footsteps leading up some stairs. I heard a muffled, 'mom'? A small 'yeah' and then a new voce came into my ear.

"Edward?" This was my Bella.

"Love."

---------------------------------------------

Once again, I found my self in the forest. Only now waiting for more welcome company. Company that I wouldn't mind talking to about my sex life. Whatever there was of it. Anything there was with her and I loved it.

"So what do owe this pleasure to?"

I turned to see a smirking Bella leaning against a tree, her arms crossed.

"Oh you know." I smiled. "We still need to talk."

Her face fell serious. "I know but… I just… don't know where to begin."

"You don't have to start anywhere." I blurted quickly. "Just answer some questions for me."

Bella chuckled. "Okay." She plopped down onto the forest ground. "Shoot."

I laughed with her. Everything was so much brighter and worth living. "Well, not here. Not in a dark damp forest. Anyone at your house?"

She nodded, regrettably. "Almost everyone." Bella grinned mischievously. "But I know somewhere where we can go. It was my safe haven about twenty years ago. I'm sure you'll love it there. I know I have some good memories. Or at least some memories."

I nodded, then smiled. "Okay. Take us. Please."

"I'll take you anywhere."

------------------------------------

About forty-five minutes later, Bella and I arrived at a cottage standing at the entrance of a forest.

It looked to be made of stone and two stories tall. Two square windows sat an space away from the door, and above them two rectangular windows were built.

Right inside the door was a comfy looking couch and a small kitchen. The stairs to the second floor stood in the back of the room. Almost everything looked wooden and hand built.

"Jake had built this place when the twins were three. He had wanted the four of us to live somewhere just us for a while. We stayed for a years and a half, then decided it wasn't nice to keep the kids away from everyone since they grew so quickly."

I'd ask her about that later.

"Bella - "

"Not yet." Bella grabbed my hand, leading me up to a small bedroom, it was quaint and perfect for our talk. Moving to the bed, she plopped down in the middle, still holding my hand. "Sit and then we can start."

Unable to deny her anything, I lowered myself down next to her. Dropping her hand, I reached over and cupped her face in my hands. "Bella. Please don't interrupt me, I have no idea where I'm getting the courage to say this now and I don't want to have to find it again later." I continued after she nodded. "I'm sorry. The day in the forest was the biggest mistake of my existence. I lied and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did. My only hope was to protect you. I honestly thought you would be better off when the vampires left town." I frowned. "Unfortunately nothing ever seems to work in my favor."

Keeping my gaze locked to her astonished, hopeful yet fearful eyes, I told her the truth. "I lied to you that day. I love you more than anything in the history of the universe. More than anyone or anything has ever loved another person.'

Bella gasped, no doubt seeing the truth in my eyes. "Before you continue. I have something I need to tell you. The-"

I probably shouldn't have cut her off, but I did. "I don't want to talk right now." My voice fell to a whisper as I moved my face closer to hers. "There's only two things I want to know right now. Are you in any way romantically linked to Jacob?"

I knew that her answer could brake me. But I also knew that it could rebuild my heart and lift up higher than before. All I needed was for a simple yes or no.

For a moment there was silence as Bella's eyes squinted. It seemed almost as if she was trying to remember who Jacob was. Finally, she shook her head. "No." Bella whispered, laying a hand on my cheek. "Never was. Never will be."

Right then and there I was halfway full. I just need to ask the other question.

"Edward, I know what you'll ask next." Bella informed me, bringing her other hand to my other cheek. "And I want to go ahead and say yes. I do still love you more than anything or anyone and nothing anybody says or does that can change that."

I was whole again.

"That's all I needed to hear."

My lips crashed on hers. It was better than before. I didn't have to hold back and Bella could be more apart of the kiss. She didn't have to keep her passion levels down either. I don't know why I didn't want this before.

Pulling away, I gazed into her golden eyes. "I love you so much and I will never let you go again."

Crashing my lips back down on hers, I pulled us over to lay flat and set to work on making up for the twenty years of love we both missed out on.

----------------------------------

A few hours later, Bella's cell phone ringing on the floor brought us back to reality.

She sighed, snuggled deep inside my arms and the covers, and reached down to snatch it, quickly reburying her self. Not that I had any objections to her staying close to me.

Bella groaned. "Nessie. She's really gonna hate me." She paused and let the phone slip from her grasp back to the carpet. "I really don't want to deal with that right now." With that she turned and buried her nose in my chest.

I chuckled, still not complaining. "I'm surprised Alice hasn't called and tried to bug us."

"Alice understands. Renessme doesn't. She hates you." Her words sounded so depressed at the end. And I didn't know how to reply. "I love you and I just wish she would get over everything and at least stand you or something."

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" I asked, caressing her hair, my other hand still laying under her with Bella's hip resting in it's palm.

Bella nodded, her nose trailing up and down my chest with the movement. "She's my daughter and I just want us all to be happy."

I sighed. "Maybe I can work on it. Just for you. I always want you to be happy."

I could feel her smile against my abs. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Anything for you."

Bella lifted her head up to look me in the eye. Hers sparkled. "Can I take you somewhere this weekend? Just the two of us. No complaints or questions?"

I could tell this meant a lot to her and as much as I really wanted to know what was in her head, I nodded. "Of course. Let me know when."

Her resulting smile looked so beautiful that I absolutely could not regret not asking her for more information. Bella's smile turned into a smirk, but it too quickly disappeared as her lips crashed onto mine and suddenly, became too busy to carry on the conversation.

---------------------------------

It was night, by the time I returned home. Bella and I had taken extra care before we left to make sure that we didn't smell like each other nor like sex. Neither one of us wanted to face our families with the news before we ourselves knew what it meant for us.

Unfortunately and fortunately, that meant keeping our little adventure secret.

We hade departed with a small kiss and a soft, loving look, Bella turning away first and vanishing into the night. I had stood there for a few minutes smiling as thought back on the day's activities. They couldn't have been better.

Although, I bet it would have been a lot more fun had Bella not had one small part of her mind stuck on Renessme and her obvious dislike for me. She didn't know that I could tell. Bella had gotten better at hiding her thoughts and emotions, but even after twenty years of separation, I still know her tells.

I just hoped Renessme came around. And soon.

-----------------------------------

I had been tackled..

As soon as I walked in the door, Alice had me on the ground, her arms were wrapped tight around my middle. "Where were you! You disappeared and I worried that someone had gotten you! Victoria is still out there. And probably still looking for you to settle her deep rooted vengeance."

Somehow, I managed to get her arms off me and stood. "Sorry Alice, I was clearing some things up with-. Wait what do you mean I disappeared?"

Alice nodded furiously. "I saw you standing in a forest, you smiled, turned and then vanished."

It must have been because of Bella then. That had been when I noticed she showed up. But then that would mean…. "So you didn't see anything from the time I turned in the forest to when?"

"When I saw you about a couple miles away." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason." Yeah, except for the fact that I just had like five hours of make-up sex with my ex/renewed girlfriend who just so happened to be her best friend. Nope, no reason at all. "I'm gonna go and listen to some music."

Turning, I dashed for the stairs, hoping Alice wouldn't try and push it. Before, I could get there however, Alice gasped, the vision flooding into my mind from hers.

_Bella stood alone in a small field, facing a group of trees._

__

Soon, another figure emerged from the surrounding area. One without shoes, with a white fur throw and wild red hair.

Bella cracked a smile, her golden eyes glinting excitedly. She nodded, recognizing her guest. "Victoria."

Alice screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatic endng. Just the way I like 'em -cackles and rubs hands together- Anyway, here is the new summary for This Revolution.

_The magic world's turmoil reached it's climax. Kingsley, in desperation, sends a message to a friend in hiding. Meanwhile, the Cullens are enjoying a danger-free baseball game. As if! The Cullens are soon brought into a world they never knew. Or did they?_


	10. What the hells and flashbacks

Quick huh?

It was strange how long it took me to write this. Even with all the other work and stuff I had. As a matter of fact I actually finished it on Halloween. I don't celebraate much, mostly answer the door, gush over the little kids, eat dinner with the fam, watch sscary movies/tv series and eat the left over candy. For desert this year, we had lemon bunt cake (since my sister wasn't there, she hates lemon anything... except lemon juice... weird, I know)

Anyway, I hope that those of you who do celebrate, because not everyone does, had a fun, safe time. And no one got lost or had their candy stolen. Because we all know what would be the worst one to have happen to you.

GETTING YOUR CANDY STOLEN!! LOL JK.

-SIGH- Enough of my talk time, enjoy the story.

Which I don't own. Twilight. I do own this plot. And the Millers. I FORGOT!!!! YOU CAN GO SEE THE PICTURES OF THEM ONE PHOTOBUCKET!!!! Just search for Angel9494a under people and then go into The Miller Family album. They should all be there. If you can't find it, PM me and tell me so and I'll put up a link on my profile.

Okay, now you can enjoy!

* * *

WHAT THE HELLS AND FLASHBACKS

_EPOV_

Alice and I paced in front of the family. They were all settled on the over sized couches and arm chairs we owned.

Everyone was worried. Neither of us had told why Alice had screamed. Though, they did know something bad was to happen.

It was strange. I didn't understand it. Why was Victoria coming back now? Why, when Alice hadn't had a vision of her for years? Why couldn't she just leave my life alone?

"Edward!" Emmett shouted, impatient. "What did you see?"

I just sighed.

It was Alice who answered. "Thanks for not asking me directly, Emmett. I am capable of speaking for myself." Emmett shrugged, looking sheepishly towards the floor.

Then Alice spoke one word that everyone gasping. "Victoria."

----------------------------------

We couldn't tell Bella. We had all agreed that that would do more damage than good. She would most likely freak out and run to meet her on the thought that she would protecting the rest of us.

The hard part was that we had to figure out how to keep the vision from her and still stop it from coming true.

I sighed looking out my bedroom window. Bella and I hadn't had any communication in the past twenty-four hours. I had a suspicion that Bella was trying to work on Renessme's and my relationship. And it was a very small one. It would surely take a while to fix. And I didn't even know what I had done to cause it to be so none excitant.

Maybe I had spited her some time ago and don't remember. Which was near impossible since vampires had golden memories.

I just didn't know. Though Bella did.

_Bella._

I sat up. Bella. Maybe that was it. Renessme probably hates me because I left Bella. She's only holding a grudge that Bella herself should be harboring.

I threw myself back down on my couch, sighing. I knew the problem. Now I only had to figure out the solution.

This could take a while.

Alice was frantic.

She had just had another vision of Victoria.

She'd be here by the end of the week.

Seven days.

That's all we had until my worst enemy came back to haunt me.

And I was determined to enjoy it with the one I loved.

As I stood in the forest, hours early for our next rendezvous, I remembered that night after our family fights.

The night we ourselves fought in private.

-------------------------------

__

While everyone else went to the drive way to say goodbye, I followed Bella to the forest behind the house.

_For miles and miles we walked in silence. And although, not a single word was spoken, I knew that she fuming. _

_And I was the reason. I was also going to be on the receiving end of her fury._

_Finally, after about three hours, we arrived to a small grass clearing. Not unlike the one I told her the most painful lies ever invented._

_Bella spun on her heel, facing me._

_I cringed at the look in her eyes. They were a deep onyx black, . burning with _

_hatred she was finally letting out. Her chest rose and fell, and although her eyes showed that she wanted to anything but stand here, she did and her face was calmer than it should have been._

_"So," She began slowly. "What have you been up to?"_

_My jaw dropped. Wasn't she gonna yell at me? Rip me to pieces? Even the cold shoulder would be good compared to complete and utter calmness._

_"Umm… you know… uh… st-stuff." Stuff? I couldn't be anymore creative than that?_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Stuff? And since when do you stutter?"_

_"Since you started being so calm about this!" I blurted._

_She shrugged. "What would you rather have me do? I couldn't possibly tell you how much you hurt me. How long I watched my window late at night waiting for you to come over. How much I hoped that I'd go to keep one night and not wake up. Just to get away from all the pain. Not just my pain. But Charlie's and Renee's."_

_Her eyes got distant, like she was remembering a painful memory. "I tried to end it all you know. I had gone to first beach. Climbed to the top of the tallest cliff. But when I looked down… I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I knew I couldn't put Charlie through that. I couldn't force more pain him after all that I had done. After everything I had put him through. I just couldn't._

_"And it made me feel like a coward."_

_After she spit out the last word, she met my gaze. "And then, I found out. I found out about something else you left behind. And my happiness returned. I felt honored and almost whole that I had this thing that was yours." Her voice, mirrored her eyes. The same distant, haunting tone. "I never felt any anger. Of course I didn't. I had too much happiness in me to feel anything else._

_"But it didn't last." Suddenly her words were harsh, cutting through me like a knife. "The happiness faded when I realized what you had said in the forest only a week before. And then I remembered that you were a vampire. Not like me. And suddenly, I was scared. I didn't have a clue what the future would bring._

_"And the future came faster than I expected. I soon met Abby while crying in the woods. She asked if there was any way she could help me. I told her there was._

_"I told her to change me."_

_The dam burst. "What?! You had just met this woman and you ask her to suck your blood and damn you to eternity as a monster? How do you know she wouldn't fail and kill you?"_

_She grinned. "Because I didn't care. As long as the part of you that I had in my possession survived. I could have cared less if something happened to me. As long as that part was safe."_

_I stared opened mouth at her. "What part would that be?"_

_Bella just shrunk her grin to a small smile. "You haven't earned my trust back yet. It won't come back easily."_

_I grinned back, despite the pain I felt in my heart knowing I had lost something as precious as Bella's trust. "I'll try everyday for forever."_

_Bella smirked and fluttered her eyelashes. "Who's to say we'll still be around each other for so long?"_

_I chuckled, trying to hide the pain I felt from her description of her other self. "I do." I then turned serious. "I promise, NO, I _swear_ never to leave or hurt you again."_

_Bella laughed, silently to herself. "I'm funny like that."_

_I swallowed. It was time to address what she had said earlier. "I am so glad that you weren't able to throw yourself off that cliff. I don't know what I would have done if you had."_

_"Because the guilt would have killed you inside right?"_

_"NO!'" I shouted. "Because the world would have destroyed itself in despair because you wouldn't have been in it any more."_

_If Bella was still human, she'd have tears streaming down her face. Shaking her head, Bella muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Even now you still manage to dazzle me. Be it with your eyes or your words, you still manage to do so."_

_I simply grinned. "You know we'll have to talk more later right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I have a lot to tell you."_

_"I'm sure you'll get around to it."_

_Then suddenly, I was flown backwards into a tree. I looked up in shock from my seated position. Bella stood where I had seconds before, a smirk back on her lips._

_"I told you the truth when I said I didn't have any anger. Back then. I sure do have some now."_

_I was flying again. Right into another tree. What is with her and trees?_

_Oh yeah, we're in a forest. It's made up of trees._

_I stood in a flash. "Bella come on. Flinging me into trees isn't going to solve anything."_

_Bella shook her head. "It's helping the angry to flush out of me."_

_And because I still love her, and I do care more about her than myself, for the next hour I let her throw me into more trees than I could count. Only four didn't survive. I left with branches and leaves in my hair and covered in dirt. Trees are surrounded by dirt._

_And I arrived home to five exclamations of "WHAT THE HELL!"_


	11. The Short Vacation

Another long wait over with.

Sigh. This has been my life since I last updated. My sister's eh boyfriend is back for one. For two my grandma is back downstairs and for three I'm having jaw problems. Yeah, I have to have something called 'Splint therapy'. Sort of like a retainer. It'll suck. Also, I'm scheduled to have my wisdom teeth removed in the summer! Yay! My mom gets to spend more money that we don't have on something I really need!

I'll stop now and you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

THE SHORT VACATION

In one second, the memories all came flooding back into my brain. Non of the bad though. Only tons and tons of good enjoyable thoughts.

The large house stood out against the dark green trees. Turning away from my second home, I gaped at my first one.

Bella just smiled and said. "Welcome back."

* * *

I had attacked her.

There hadn't been a single thought in my mind before I jumped, except the one that had recently taken residence in the back of my brain. The voice that I just couldn't ignore.

So, I jumped her right there in the drive way. Of course, she didn't mind. Until, I pulled her off the grass and into the house.

Had to make her more comfortable didn't I?

That had been hours ago. And still we had not left the large golden bed Bella had had delivered into my old bedroom.

At first sight, I stared at it in confusion. Had we gone into the room? Was someone else inhabiting our white home? Then Bella giggled and pushed me onto the soft gold bedspread and the thought left my mind. The first time we resurfaced however, I remembered to ask her. Her answer was short and simple.

"I had it put here for this weekend. Just for us."

And then there was no more talking.

* * *

It as Saturday morning.

We still had not moved.

Not that I was complaining.

But Bella wanted to go to Port Angeles and see a move or something. I just wanted to make her happy so we went.

And saw a vampire movie.

We laughed like it was going out of style.

Everything was wrong. The humans in it could smack the vampires on the head with a cross and kill them. They could also run them through with wood.

What a joke.

The run back was just as magnificent as the run there. We teased and flirted like regular teenagers on a date.

Once home we ran back upstairs.

And we didn't come out till Bella's phone rang Stephen's ring tone and mine rang Alice's. Bella's eyes flickered to my face. Sliding out of the bed, she wrapped the duvet around herself and padded to the dresser where our phones had been careful placed earlier. Before the dangerous and pleasurable activities continued.

Flipping open her open, she threw mine to me. "What is it Stephen?"

Turning to my own, I opened it to Alice's picturing flashing across the screen. The techno tone still coming out the small speaker. "Yes Alice?"

"We have visitors coming." Her voice was careful, cautious.

"Visitors?" Mine was bleak remembering the last time strangers came to Forks.

"Yeah. Two. Couldn't really tell what they were of course. For some reason the vision had been blurry. Like something was interfering with their future and thus ours too. But I do know they're coming here."

"Do you know if they have James intentions or Peter ones?"

She sighed. "I can't tell. It's too blurry. Giving me a headache."

"A headache?" This conversation was getting more and more confusing.

"The vampire equivalent."

"Oh." I sighed, disappointed. "I'll be back soon. Expect me in an hour."

"Okay. I'll warn the others." Her voice turned light, playful.

I didn't answer.

Looking up at my love, I found she was already dressed and getting packed. I didn't ask. I figured that she had heard about the visitors from Stephen.

We were ready in ten minutes. We didn't talk much on the way home, but it was a comfortable silence. The one that always surrounded us. The peaceful kind that you never wanted to interrupt except with a chaste kiss.

Once we came to the woods separating our houses, we kissed again, slowly, agonizingly. Neither one of us wanted to leave the other.

She smiled ruefully, turned and in a flash, was gone.

I sighed and ran the way to the house that would never live up to the one we just left.

My family stood in the living room. Rosalie at the window at the back, Emmett leaning against the wall a few feet away, his arm wrapped around Esme, Carlisle was pacing in front of the couch, Jasper sat on the stairs in the back, and Alice sat on the floor by his feet, her fingers pressed hard against her temples.

Every pair of eyes, but hers, flashed to my face when I entered and away a second later. Everyone resumed their stand-by positions.

"Any idea Edward?" Jasper asked, running his hand through Alice's hair.

I shook my head. "None."

Carlisle sighed. 'Let's go over everything we know."

Emmett snorted. "That won't take long."

He was right. The briefing took about two seconds. All we knew was that our futures would become mixed with these two strangers.

And we had no idea what was causing Alice to see this.

The problem wasn't that we would disappear. No. That wasn't what gave Alice her vampire headache. Instead, her visions were blurred. One half coming into focus the other gone. Blank.

And that's what scared us.

Now, on top of it all, we had another family to worry about.

Bella and the Millers. They could be in danger too.

After all, Bella is the one the last visitors had gained a liking to.

I winced. That subject was still delicate. Especially with Victoria still out there.

Hopefully the Millers knew about the coming strangers and were preparing themselves for the in coming.

Maybe that's why Stephen called Bella at the same time that Alice called me.

Whatever the reason they had for coming, we would meet them and kindly yet quickly show them on their way.

The only problem was how they would handle so many vampires there to great them.


End file.
